A clothes dryer is typically fitted with a rigid outlet hose, often made of galvanized metal, which is then somehow connected to an exhaust hose for channeling exhaust air from the dryer to a more distant area, thereby channeling moisture, heat, and lint away from the immediate dryer environment. Typically, the smooth sided galvanized dryer outlet pipe is coupled to the flexible exhaust hose via a simple clamp. Often such clamps are molded into the flexible exhaust hose. Those familiar with such realize more than one associated problem. First, the flex hoses are difficult to fit around the dryer outlet, with very little difference between flex hose inside diameter (ID) and dryer outlet hose outside diameter (OD). Even once fitted, the typical clamps are often easily disengaged, especially with moving a dryer to clean around it or to recover dropped clothing and items which often fall and are trapped around dryer confines.
A problem also exists with another means for clamping the exhaust hose to the dryer outlet hose wherein the exhaust hose is provided with no integrated clamp, and an independent screw clamp encircles the exhaust hose and is tightened thereabout. The exhaust hose is virtually always integrated with a spiral wire to add structural integrity. Clamping the hose clamp around the spiral wire and hence the exhaust hose and the dryer outlet does not provide a positive seal, adding to hot air and lint leakage from the connection. Yet another problem exists when the dryer outlet hose is in close proximity to the dryer wall, severely limiting any attempt to try to tighten any form of clamp around the hoses. Attempting to solve these issues with a male threaded dryer outlet and female threaded exhaust hose finds that the exhaust hose cannot be rotated, as it is typically embedded in a wall or the like, making rotation impossible. What is needed is an apparatus which provides positive connection between a dryer outlet hose and an exhaust hose, one which welcomes installation in the typically tight confines of dryer location. The present apparatus fulfills this need.